


modern love

by uselessenterprise



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Custom workskin, Drabble, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Image Heavy, Instagram, Multimedia Fic, Post-Canon, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr, everyone is thirsty for paxton, i will go down with this love triangle, just for fun, make sure you have Show Creator's Style turned ON!, maybe even... flirty texting?!, me writing a daxton fic? it's more likely than you think, the dichotomy of Paxton's 2 English fan tumblrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessenterprise/pseuds/uselessenterprise
Summary: Devi and Paxton's growing relationship, as glimpsed through social media posts and text messages.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	modern love

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me, I keep posting more WIPs because I can't find the inspiration for my main fic... Anyway, I wanted to try one of those epistolary/social media fics that all the kids seem to be doing nowadays. Even though I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, I thought the format would be fitting for these Gen Z characters. Make sure you have work skins turned on so you can see everything! Also this is my first time trying anything like this, so it might not work on an e-reader, sorry! However, I have tested this on mobile and desktop and it should work fine there.
> 
> FULL CREDIT for the amazing CSS/HTML used to make the social media posts in this work is in the end notes!

* * *

thebengross **32** likes  
**thebengross** Perfect score. I hope this inspires you to try to achieve the impossible! #PSAT #PSATs #PSATscore #PSAT2019 View all 5 comments **devi_vishwakumar** you're literally insufferable Dec 5, 2019

* * *

trentalicious liked by **p.hall.yoshida** , **marcus_j** , and **76 others**  
**trentalicious** just goofin off with the boyzzzz **@p.hall.yoshida @marcus_j** View all 12 comments July 29, 2020

* * *

p.hall.yoshida liked by **devi_vishwakumar** and **247 others**  
**p.hall.yoshida** Finished up the summer season yesterday with a new PR in the 200m free and first place in the 100m butterfly #shermanoaks #studentathlete #swimming View all 40 comments **sara.says.hi** holy ABS!!! damn boy  
**lisa_g_1963** Congrats Paxton, so proud of you! Love auntie Lisa xx August 18, 2020

* * *

paxton-hall-yoshida-fan Pic from Paxton's latest Instagram post! Look at those abs… Oh, and our boy took home first place in the 100m butterfly, and set a new personal record in his 200m freestyle in the last meet of the summer season!  #competitive swimming Paxton Hall-Yoshida #Sherman Oaks High #student athlete 65 notes 

* * *

paxtons-gf LOOK AT THIS NEW POST FROM PAXTONS IG  
DROWN ME IN UR POOL KING 😩😩😩  #HES SO FKCING HOT WTF IT MAKES ME SO AGNJRY #paxton hall yoshida  238 notes 

* * *

devi_vishwakumar liked by **fabiola_t** , **el_wong** , and **2 others**  
**devi_vishwakumar** see my fit, it's a fit, yeah i'm fit, take a flick  #tiktok #tiktokdance #dance #repost **@fabiola_t @el_wong** View all 2 comments  
September 13, 2020

* * *

p.hall.yoshida liked by **devi_vishwakumar** , **trentalicious** , and **186 others**  
**p.hall.yoshida** Don't worry, she's okay!  #survivor #coyotegirl **@devi_vishwakumar** View all 32 comments **trentalicious** COYOTE GIRL LIVES!!!  
September 14, 2020

* * *

paxton-hall-yoshida-fan Pic from Paxton's latest Instagram post - looks like his friend got into an accident. Glad she's okay!  #competitive swimming Paxton Hall-Yoshida #Sherman Oaks High #student athlete 126 notes 

* * *

_September 14, 2020_  
**p.hall.yoshida** started following **devi_vishwakumar**  
**p.hall.yoshida** liked **devi_vishwakumar's** video  


* * *

paxtons-gf WTF WHO IS THIS COYOTE GIRL BITCH ON PAXTON'S IG AND WHY IS SHE TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN 😡😡  #im so upset#stay away from him ho #paxton hall yoshida 126 notes 

* * *

paxtons-gf so i went deeper on that coyote chick's instagram… she posted a lame tiktok thirst trap to her grid and apparently paxton liked it???? and he follows her now too? wtf is going on here  #they better not be dating or is2g!!!#paxton hall yoshida 63 notes 

* * *

Paxton H.Y.  
  
**Saturday** 9:05 PM  
**Devi:** hey, I saw your message! sorry I missed you, today was kind of crazy… but I'd love to hang out if you're still down?  
  
**Paxton:** no worries, I get it. are you free tomorrow?  
  
**Devi:** I don't think so, doing family stuff for the rest of the weekend probably 😐  
  
**Paxton:** how about monday after school then?  
  
**Devi:** that sounds good 😊 see you then!  
  
**Paxton:** Looking forward to it ❤️  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Before I found these skins, this fic was a way less cool-looking plain-text version, so if you liked this style of fic, please go give the linked tutorials a kudos as well!  
> Tumblr posts: [@phyripo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979)  
> Instagram posts: [@gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/22448411)  
> iOS messages: [@CodenameCarrot & @La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)
> 
> All the pictures I used are either official stills from the show, photos from the Instagram accounts of the cast/show, or ones I found on Google (I tried to use only ones labelled for noncommercial reuse, but no-one's perfect). Shoutout to the one kid who posted their perfect PSAT score in 9th grade publicly on Reddit, lol. Images I modified are hosted on imgBB, so please let me know if there's any issues with broken image links at any point!


End file.
